carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
Romance (1986)
Even though it is late at night, particularly in Washington, Blake was not able to convince anyone there to help him find Caress. There is only one solution, Blake needs to go to Caracas himself. Krystle is not going to let him go alone. Besides, Jeannette can watch Krystina. Blake agrees. While Blake works with the prison down there in Caracas, Krystle will go to the British Embassy since Caress is an English national. Blake gets no where with the warden of the prison because the warden is being paid off by Ben. Then he calls Ben about Blake's visit and is given even more money by Ben. Meanwhile, Krystle tells her story to somz individual working at the British Embassy. The woman promises she will look into it. Now that Alexis and Dex have made love, Alexis finally accepts Dex's apology for sleeping with Amanda. Dex tries to convince, or lecture, Alexis that love is more important than any vendetta against Blake. Dex even takes it one step further and proposes to Alexis. Alexis is not ready to marry any man. She cherishes her freedom but Dex thinks she just wants power. Despite being turned down, Dex invites Alexis to Wyoming and she accepts. There is a strained romance between Clay and Sammy Jo. Clay tries to excuse his father's actions at dinner as the rantings of a drunk man who does not like the Carringtons. Sammy Jo feels maybe Buck will disapprove of her also. Clay claims to be his own man and does not care what his parents think about Sammy Jo. Dominique is talked into visiting a recording studio so she may produce a new record since it has been a while. After listening to her recording of "I'm Through With Love", Nick Kimball shows up to try and charm Ms. Deveraux. Dominique is not interested. Nick does not seem deterred and even kisses Dominique on the hand. Blake and Krystle catch Michael and Amanda kissing and Blake fires Michael on the spot. This has to be part of Michael's plan because Michael goes back to see Amanda and Amanda is still smitten by Michael. Not even some friendly advice from Fallon, who is back in Denver for a short trip, will deter Amanda. Blake also confides in Fallon that he is not as close to Amanda as he is with Fallon. Just when Dex believes that he has Alexis on the right path, Alexis falls off the wagon. Alexis is upset with Gordon Wales because he cannot discover what business Blake is up to. Dex wants her to forget it and just go to Wyoming with him. Alexis cannot go to Wyoming, she has an empire to run. Fine, Dex will go to Wyoming himself. Dex makes it to Wyoming, but only to return to Denver to get completely wasted and to show up at the mansion. Despite being completely drunk, Dex tells Alexis that he cannot quit her. Alexis cannot quit him and passionately kisses him. Dex somehow manages to carry Alexis up the stairs and into bed. The following morning, Ben is not thrilled to see Dex enjoying breakfast at the mansion. The two spar but Alexis ends it when she kicks Ben out of the mansion. She is tired of his double crossing. Later, Ben tells Alexis that he is not going anywhere unless she wants him to go to the police and tell them how they committed perjury. Alexis would be sent to prison - a fate she cannot bear. Alexis is trapped and brings Ben back into the fold. Dex is not happy with this and knows that Ben has something on Alexis. All Dex wants is to get Ben out of Alexis's life. After the British Embassy informs Blake that there is nothing they can do with respect to Caress, Blake decides that he should hire Dex to break Caress out of that Venezuelan jail. Dex is game and the two shake hands on their new alliance. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Emma Samms ... Fallon Carrington Colby * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Reece * Ted McGinley ... Clay Fallmont * Christopher Cazenove ... Ben Carrington * Karen Cellini ... Amanda Bedford Carrington * Wayne Northrop ... Michael Culhane * Diahann Carroll ... Dominique Deveraux * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Leann Hunley ... Dana Waring Carrington * Richard Lawson ... Nick Kimball * Madison Mason ... Gary Tilden * William Beckley ... Gerard * Pamela Kosh ... Embassy Official * Joaquín Martínez ... Prison Official Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... supervising producer * Eileen Pollock .... supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... supervising producer * Edward DeBlasio .... producer * Laurence Heath .... producer * Tim King .... associate producer * Marjie Short .... assistant producer Info Alert * "The Colbys" stars John James (Jeff) and Emma Samms (Fallon) guest star in this episode. Production details * Deleted scenes: Alexis tries to reach Dex on the phone, Krystle talks with Emily, Dex is informed Ben has tried to phone him. * Shortened scene: The discussion between Fallon and Amanda is a little bit longer. * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios.